The Brain Game
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Attention all Billy fans! this Story is about where there's a monster that makes Billy lose his brain power and Billy's body is shared with the monster! And more!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's****note:** **I ****dedicate ****this ****story ****to ****bulepinkranger!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers nor The Brain Game show.**

Chapter one

At Billy's garage, Billy was making a high tech robot "almost there." Said Billy turning his screw driver.

At the Machine Empire, "My dear Machina, in the previous story: The Mission of Brutality, can you tell me what your idea was?" said king Mondo.

(Queen Machina having a flashback) "I-it was nothing just nothing." Said Queen Machina. (Here's a little secret, the three cogs was her idea.)

"Anyway I will send down a monster that will steal the brain power of the Rangers' genius Billy Cranston!"

Back to Billy's lab, I mean garage. Billy almost had the last screw in when Tommy came in and picked up the robot and threw it down off the table onto the floor and it broke, "Tommy what were you thinking!" said an angry Billy.

"Chill dude, what was that robot for anyway?" Tommy said stupidly.

"That robot **was **to get in to King Monodos castle and self destruct the castle and destroy King Mondo once and for all!" Said Billy.

Tommy's P.O.V.: Man, Billy seems to be getting meaner everyday.

Billy's P.O.V.: I don't know why Tommy ever became leader in the first place! End P.O.V.: **To ****Be ****Continued! ****Please ****Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Then Tommy left and closed the door. When Billy was evaluating his broken robot, "I wish Tommy didn't close the door because I need that sunlight." Said Billy angrily, then all of a sudden a lot of sunlight came in and Billy turned to face the door, the door was open but he didn't know how it could have gotten open, there was no breeze, there was no one to open the door, so Billy just shrugged and went back to evaluating his robot thinking that maybe Tommy didn't close it right and would go back to close it later, "how in the world did Tommy brake off the arm!" said Billy. Then Billy felt a hand on his shoulder and Billy gasped when another hand grabbed his head. To the Youth Center, "Where's Billy?" Kat asked Adam. "I don't know." Answered Adam. Then Billy came in and went to the Juice Bar to sit down and order something, "Hey Billy!" Said Rocky. "Hi." Replied Billy in a monotone tone voice. Then Adam came over to sit next to Billy and said "What's wrong Billy?" asked Adam. "Nothing just leave my alone!" Billy said meanly. "Okay, Okay." Said Adam going back to the table where the others were with Rocky. Then Kat went over to sit next to Billy, "what's wrong Billy you can tell me." Kat said soothingly. But Billy just walked out of the Youth Center and said as he was walking out "can't get any good service and friends these days."  
><strong>To <strong>**Be ****Continued! ****Please ****R&R! And check out bluepinkranger!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day at school, "Are you guys excited about the big test!" Said Kat. "I'm more than ready." Replied Billy. Then another person called Jacob accidently ran into Billy, "I'm sorry Billy." Said Jacob. "Hey watch where you're going!" Billy screamed at Jacob. Jacob tried to defend himself said "But Billy." "Don't but me buddy!" Billy said harshly. "BILLY!" Said Adam, Kat, Rocky, Tommy, and Tanya in unison. Then the bell rang "Its time for the big test!" Said Kat nervously. Before they went into the class room Billy said to Jacob "sorry dude." "That's okay." Answered Jacob. Billy just grinned at Jacob and rubbed Jacobs head. After the test, Kat got a B+, Rocky got a C+, Tanya got an F+ (of coarse Tanya would get an F+ because she has not been in school for very long!) Adam got an A+, Tommy got an F+, Jacob and Billy got an F+! Outside "Billy how could you get an F?" asked Kat. "That's because Billy's not here anymore!" Said Billy or the monster. Then Billy turned into a gross monster with bat wings, exposed brain, razor sharp claws, and his skin was grey and black!

**To ****Be ****Continued! ****Chapter ****4 ****on ****the ****way! ****Please ****read ****and ****review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

All of the other rangers have all got into their fighting positions and also got into his fighting position. Tanya charged the monster but the monster only moved out of the way and Tanya hit a tree. "What's your name?" Tommy said to the monster. "That won't concern you when you're dead and buried!" hissed the monster. Then Tommy did a flying kick at the monster but the monster grabbed Tommy's foot and threw him down! "By the way my name is Frackle." Said the monster I mean Frackle. Then Adam punched the monster in the gut but Frackle just threw Adam one hundred yards away from the fight! Rocky just ran off somewhere but Kat figured out how to destroy the monster! "What is seven thousand times three?" Said Kat. "It is twenty one thousand." Answered Frackle. Kat just smiled. "Oh no you made me use my brain!" Said Frackle as he was blowing up. Then Frackle turned back into Billy, Billy got up and asked Kat "Where am I?" "your in the park Billy, and your back!" answered Kat.

**Chapter 5 on the way! And have a happy Thanksgiving!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Rise of the Wolf

Chapter 5

At the machine empire, "I hate those rangers; anyway back to business I will resurrect Frackle!" Said King Mondo.

At the Command Center, "Billy the only way you can restore your brain power is that you need to be a ranger again." Said Zordon.

Billy just had a shocked look on his face. Back to the machine empire, "Frackle your mission is to steal all of the kids' brain power so they all will be dumber than a box of rocks!" Said King Mondo.

The next day at school Frackle changed his appearance so that he would look like an average boy, "so your new in school aren't you?" Kat asked the disguised Frackle.

In the school room, the teacher was late as usual so Tommy got up and walked over to the black board pretending he was the teacher said "now class today's project is to learn how to dig a ditch for my grave so that if no one pays for my passing at least I will have a grave to be put in."

At that same time Tommy was saying all of that the teacher and the principal came in and the principal said "Tommy you will have one whole week of Detention!"

After School, Kat was talking to Adam about the strange drop in other kid's grades when Frackle (not disguised) came up behind Adam so when Adam turned around he was face to face with Frackle the mind stealer!

Adam tried run but Frackle grabbed his shirt picked him up and was going to steal his mind!

But they all heard a wolf howl and then Frackle's wrist was grabbed and squeezed until he dropped Adam which he did and then Adam saw it was a power ranger wearing blue spandex and the helmet had a visor but on rim of the visor was like metal wolf teeth and then the mysterious ranger pulled out a sword and killed Frackle with one slash! **To ****Be ****Continued! ****Please ****R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: hope you all like it!**

Chapter 6

Adam's mouth just hung open in shock at this new ranger, Kat managed to talk and what she said was unexpected "Who would save Adam?"

"I would." Said the mysterious Blue ranger.

At the Command Center, "you guys should have seen it! It was amazing! He killed Frackle with one swipe!" Said Adam.

Then Billy out of breath came in and said "hey guys."

"What happened to you?" asked Kat.

"Yeah dude you should have seen it! Another ranger! A blue wolf one!" Said Adam.

The next day in the class room, Tommy got up to the black board again, Kat just put her hands over her face when Tommy began to talk, but before Tommy could say anything stupid the teacher came in and sent Tommy back to his chair. As the teacher was drawing on the black board, Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out a rock and threw it at the teacher the rock didn't hit the teacher no one saw where the rock went, but when Tommy looked at Billy he saw Billy holding the rock!

Tommy's P.O.V: How did that little geek get that rock? End P.O.V.

After School, at the Command Center, Zordon had called them there because there was a monster attacking the city, the monster could take the power from the power rangers but only a strong power of good could stop the monster so when the power rangers got there they saw that someone else beat them there! It was that wolf ranger again the monster was draining his powers but the monster blew up! The other rangers didn't know why? But than Kat remembered that only a strong power of good could destroy the monster, the wolf ranger fell to the ground and demorphed! **To ****Be ****Continued! ****Please ****R&R! ****Who ****do ****you ****think ****the ****wolf ****ranger ****is?**


	7. Chapter 7 The wolf revealed and The End

Chapter 7

All of the rangers ran to the body on the ground but the person got up before the rangers could reach him Kat yelled to the demorphed wolf ranger he turned to face the rangers "NO!" said Tommy.

"Wow." Said Rocky.

"Dude." Said Adam "Why does everyone have their mouths hanging open like holes in the ground?" Asked Tanya.

"Because it's Billy Tanya." Said Kat.

Then all of a sudden Tommy attacked Billy but Tommy slipped and hurt his tail bone on the concrete.

The next day at the command center, "Billy give me that morpher or I will bust out of my tube and vomit on you!" Said Zordon.

"Uh." Said Billy,

"So Billy what are you going to do with that wolf morpher?" asked Kat.

"I don't know but I'll think about it." Said Billy.

Billy's P.O.V: I'm going to give it to my student that I'm training. End P.O.V. "Here's the morpher RJ but I must warn you that you will not be blue you will be purple." Said Billy to a young RJ.

"Wow I'm going to be a power ranger someday!" Said RJ. **The ****End ****Please** **R&R!**

**First ****I ****would ****like ****to ****thank ****everyone ****who ****favorited ****me ****or ****my ****story ****you ****guys/girls ****are ****the ****ones ****that ****kept ****me ****going ****for ****7 ****chapters! ****Thank ****You, ****and ****I ****won't ****forget ****you ****guys/girls. Oh, and thanks for the reviews to!**


	8. Chapter 8 WHAT IS THIS?

**A/N: Don't ask me why I'm writing this.**

"No RJ don't do it!" Screamed Billy reaching out trying to stop RJ.

"JUNGLE BEAST SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" Screamed RJ going through motions.

**THE END?**


End file.
